Return to Verruckt
Rukkehr zu verruckt (Return to Verruckt) ' ' ''Story: '' In another attempt to escape the zombie hordes which continually chase the four characters, Richtofen explains a way they could possibly get away. By, getting into a teleporter, such as the ones back at the 935 base at a Siberia, they could once again send them selves through a portal into a different time. To do this though, they must fire all wonder weapons possible at once to overload the teleporters to extension. Richtofen explains how this could either send them to a random time in the future, or cause a catastrophic event. They decide to take their risks. Once they return to Icebreaker, they try this. The attempt does not appear to work, because the four end up in an abandoned house as it would appear. Zombies begin to break though the barriers at rapid pace and the four realize that Richtofen’s plan failed. After finding a place to hold up, they find four skeletons. The skeletons are wearing worn, tethered clothing, the same clothing the four of them are each wearing. They have arrived at the future Zombie Verruckt once again, and assume that they are each killed here, most likely in their near future, but not without a fight. '' '' ''Traps: '' Electro shock barriers re-appear in this map. '' '' ''Boss Round: '' There is no boss round for this map, as the original Zombie Verruckt did not have one '' '' ''Pack-a-Punch '' There is no pack-a-punch on this map, as the original Zombie Verruckt did not have one. '' '' ''Power-ups and perks '' There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, max-ammo, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the exception of Amm-O-matic and Dm3. Amm-O-matic is a perk from the world at war amps, but was canceled last second for unknown reasons. ''Wonder Weapons '' Vulkan’s howl- opposite of winters howl, shoots bright orange/red magma, melts zombies. Fully automatic; similar to ray gun. *Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury- More ammo, increased firepower Plasma rifle- Shoots blobs of neon yellow plasma which slows down and kills zombies. *Nova 116 plasma Rifle- More ammo, increased damage + Blue plasma Ray gun- Shoots rays that kill zombies. Green rays *Porter’s X2 Ray gun (Dual Wield)- Ray gun, less ammo, dual wield, Red rays Nuclear frag- frag grenade that creates a nuclear bomb. '' '' ''Mystery Box '' The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) '' '' ''Wall Guns '' The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded)